


Кто-то рядом

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тревога давно переросла в самый настоящий страх</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов на дайри

— Десятый? 

Гокудера влетел в комнату без стука, и Цуна поспешно стянул на груди ворот рубашки. Шею жгло, будто на ней застегнули раскаленный ошейник, а перед глазами все еще стояли алые пятна на коже. Он снова взглянул в зеркало, завязал галстук, заправил рубашку и только тогда обернулся. 

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Гокудера. 

Цуна кивнул. Нет, он уже несколько недель был не в порядке. Тревога давно переросла в самый настоящий страх, но поделиться им с Гокудерой Цуна не мог. В прошлый раз тот и так поставил на уши всех. Кабинет и спальня охранялись теперь днем и ночью, Цуна шагу не мог ступить по собственному дому без присмотра. Камеры таращились на него с каждой стены, из каждого угла. Безнадзорной зоной оставались только личные комнаты, но если Гокудера узнает новости, он найдет способ установить наблюдение и там. 

— Ты плохо выглядишь. 

— Почти не спал.

И на этот раз сказал правду. Забылся только под утро, на час, не больше, а закончилось все еще хуже, чем обычно. 

Цуна надел пиджак и обернулся. Под изучающим, пристальным взглядом Гокудеры стало не по себе. И Цуна наверняка раскаялся бы — врать он не любил, тем более, друзьям, — если бы хоть на секунду поверил, что во всей этой чертовщине виноват кто-то конкретный, существующий, кто-то, кого можно поймать с помощью камер или ловушек и напугать пистолетом под подушкой. Но он не верил. 

Страх тек по позвоночнику липким холодком, как в детстве на кладбище. Цуна чувствовал его даже днем, но хуже всего было по ночам. Он лежал, вглядываясь в темноту до рези в глазах, и слышал любой шорох, любой скрип старых половиц. За дверью были люди, только это не помогало: источник страха находился еще ближе. Цуна оставался с ним один на один, потому что должен был справиться, должен был понять, что происходит, но одна ночь сменялась другой ночью, веки наливались тяжестью, от сна урывками мутилось в голове, а разгадка не находилась, и страх становился все сильнее, как будто постепенно просачивался внутрь. Еще немного — и переполнит, хлынет через край. Цуна не хотел думать, что тогда случится. Истерика, нервный срыв или что-нибудь похуже. Босс не имеет права на слабости. Босс обязан быть сильным и уж точно не бояться призраков или еще какой-то потусторонней ерунды, даже если эта ерунда отражается в зеркалах. 

— Ну что, едем? 

Гокудера тряхнул волосами, будто отгоняя навязчивые мысли. Он знал — что-то происходит, что-то не так, но не пытался дожать, хотя мог и умел. Во всяком случае не сегодня, и Цуна был благодарен ему за эту отсрочку.

— Я за этим и пришел, вернее, ворвался, — Гокудера криво усмехнулся. — Торопился. Джонко задерживается, вылет перенесли из-за грозового фронта. Теперь, если и удастся его перехватить, то только в аэропорту, во время пересадки. Целесообразней будет, если караулить его я поеду один. Бегать по взлетной полосе с контрактом наперевес тебе не к лицу. 

Цуна невольно фыркнул. Вот уж кто точно не побежит по полосе с контрактом, так это Гокудера. Джонко не такая уж важная птица, магнатом больше, магнатом меньше, Вонгола не обеднеет. Но и доверять переговоры кому-то другому не стоило. 

— Ладно, поезжай. Не запугай его там до смерти. Он не виноват, что в Бангкоке гроза. 

— Не уверен, разберусь на месте. Ты на сегодня ничего больше не планировал? 

— Нет. Но раз уж я поднялся в такую рань и так вырядился, то, наверное, куда-нибудь поеду. Проветрюсь. 

Гокудера нахмурился, поджал губы, явно собираясь возражать, и Цуна, опережая его, вскинул руки:

— Не волнуйся. Ничего опасного. 

— Возьми охрану. 

— Гокудера, я не беспомощный ребенок, я большой мальчик, и я…

— Знаю. Извини. Просто эта твоя чертовщина до сих пор меня нервирует.

— Не поверишь, но меня тоже. Поэтому никакого риска и никаких подвигов. 

Гокудера кивнул, обернулся уже от двери, сказал веско: «Ты обещал!» и ушел, а Цуна упал в кресло. От кофе уже тошнило, а главное он перестал помогать. Глаза закрывались, но спать было нельзя. В ушах стоял противный звон, и пол с бежевым ковром почему-то покачивался. По ковру ползли алые змеи, текли, переливались багровым, растекались черными кляксами. Цуна потер слезящиеся глаза, и заставил себя встать. Так не могло больше продолжаться. Гокудера вовремя спросил про планы. Цуна ничего не намечал на сегодня, но было только одно место, куда он мог поехать в таком состоянии. 

 

Цуна вошел и застыл на пороге. За то время, что не виделись, кто-то из них двоих окончательно спятил. Занзас, с самым сосредоточенным видом нависнув над столом, собирал огромный пазл. Детали валялись на ковре, под столом, на столе и в кресле для посетителей. Цуна моргнул и, приглядевшись, хмыкнул: пазл делали на заказ, на огромном алом поле четко просматривалась белоснежная шкура Бестера, и Занзас как раз заканчивал выкладывать одну из лап.

— Не наступи, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. — И не сдвигай!

— Э… — Цуна осторожно подошел ближе. Кажется, Занзас думал, что в этом художественном беспорядке прослеживается какая-то логика. — Я не вовремя? 

— Смотря зачем явился. 

— Поговорить.

— Если о делах, катись обратно. У меня выходной. Хотя можешь напрячь Сквало, он скоро опухнет от скуки или перережет тут всех. 

— Мне нужен ты. 

Кажется, с голосом были проблемы, потому что Занзас оторвался от лапы и выпрямился. Сказал, помолчав:

— Выглядишь или заебанным в хлам, или хронически недотраханным. 

У Цуны дрогнули губы, но нормальной улыбки не вышло.

— А сам-то как думаешь? 

— Второе. Здесь ты не появлялся с месяц, а на телок по вызову у тебя не стоит. Хотя… на одних телках свет клином не сошелся. 

— Я тебе верен! — притворно возмутился Цуна, и это было последним, на что хватило сил. Он рухнул в кресло, наплевав на пазлы, откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Горло пережимало не то от истерического смеха, который рвался наружу, не то от острой потребности разреветься. Здесь, у Занзаса, можно было позволить себе все, что угодно. Быть сопливым пацаном или крутым боссом, трахаться как в последний раз и делать вид, что это ничего не значит. Орать, доказывать, давить и прогибаться охотно, без последствий. И только приехав сюда, Цуна осознал, как сильно ему этого не хватало.

— Блядь! Я же просил не сдвигать! Вставай! — Занзас дернул за шиворот, но Цуна вцепился в его руку, судорожно выдохнул и попросил:

— Подожди. Пожалуйста. 

— Мать твою, да что с тобой не так? 

— Все!

Хватка ослабла, и Цуна заторопился, выворачиваясь из пиджака и развязывая галстук.

— Что, прямо вот так сразу? Без разогрева? — спросил Занзас вроде бы с насмешкой, но за ней отчетливо чувствовалось напряжение. — Савада…

Цуна одним движением стянул рубашку, запрокинул голову и замер, подставляясь под внимательный взгляд. 

— Что за…

— Поэтому я и не приходил, — Цуна покусал губы, небрежный тон давался с трудом. — Было бы сложно объяснить, да и вообще…

— А сейчас легко? 

— Я просто не могу больше молчать. 

Занзас накрыл ладонью шею, и Цуна застонал сквозь зубы. Там, где отпечатались чужие пальцы, от прикосновения вспыхнула боль, будто выжигали пламенем по живому. 

— Это последнее, самое свежее. Сегодня ночью. 

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Занзас и опустился на подлокотник. 

 

Первый обожженный кровоподтек Цуна обнаружил на руке, чуть выше локтя. След от него до сих пор оставался ярким, но теперь почти терялся на общем фоне. Синяки, ссадины, ожоги появлялись каждое утро, и все это время не проходило ощущение чужого присутствия рядом — за плечом, за спиной. Цуна устал дергаться и оглядываться. Камеры Гокудеры не фиксировали никого, и вывод напрашивался только один. 

— Его не существует, — кивнул Занзас.

— В нашем мире, — поправил Цуна. 

— Бред. 

— У тебя есть другое объяснение?

Занзас пожал плечами, будто говорил: «Не задавай дурацких вопросов». 

— Кто-нибудь еще знает?

Цуна покачал головой.

— Ты первый.

— Тогда откуда камеры? 

— Когда это все только началось, как-то ночью мне показалось, что я кого-то видел. 

— Где? 

— В комнате. Пить хотелось, я встал, проходил мимо зеркала и… — Цуна поежился. — Занзас, я знаю, что это звучит как бред, но там точно кто-то был. 

— Фоторобот составил? 

— Нет, конечно. Было темно, я видел нечеткий силуэт, но... 

— Ты псих, Савада, и не лечишься. Когда из зеркал на тебя начнут выпрыгивать монстры, позвони мне. Я знаю одно место, говорят, неплохая клиника…

— Занзас!

— Да что? Твой придурок ставит усиленную круглосуточную охрану, орет, что нужны дополнительные резервы, Сквало пытается выяснить, что происходит и с чего вдруг у него очередное обострение паранойи, а тебе что-то померещилось в зеркале!

Цуна раскинул руки — в синяках и подпалинах.

— Это мне тоже померещилось? 

— Нет, это реальность, — хмурясь, сказал Занзас. — И эту реальность лучше никому не видеть, пока я не разберусь, что происходит. 

— А ты разберешься? 

— Да. У меня больше прав на это тело, чем у какого-то ночного кошмара, и я не собираюсь делиться. 

Цуна усмехнулся и качнул головой. Стало легче. Как будто страх разжал цепкие пальцы, накатила слабость, хотелось лечь, закрыть глаза и забыть обо всем. Ненадолго, только перевести дух и немного набраться сил. 

— Собственник, — тихо сказал Цуна.

— Ты ведь за этим сюда пришел. За помощью.

— К тебе. 

— Это одно и то же. 

— Уверен? — Можно было попытаться объяснить, сказать, что дело не в помощи, не в том, чтобы разделить тайну, а в самом Занзасе. С ним рядом Цуна чувствовал себя защищенным. Никакая охрана, никакие стены и замки не смогли бы это заменить. Но он не был уверен, что сможет правильно подобрать слова. У них вообще лучше получалось общаться без слов, но пока даже на это не было сил. 

Занзас проигнорировал вопрос, зато как будто прочитал мысли. 

— Ты когда спал в последний раз? 

— Сегодня. Ненадолго вырубился на рассвете и вот, — Цуна небрежно провел по шее. — Результат. 

— Поднимайся. 

— Зачем? 

— Спать, придурок. 

— А…

— А я иду с тобой. 

— Это серьезно, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Через тебя ни одна тварь не просочится. 

— Шевелись. Ты прервал меня на самом интересном месте. Я почти закончил правую лапу Бестера!

— Серьезно? Пазлы? — Цуна поднялся, — Занзас, что ты там говорил о клинике? 

— Заткнись. — Прозвучало как угроза, и Цуна не стал настаивать. И только распахнув дверь в спальню, Занзас добавил: — Это помогает контролировать пламя. Любая монотонная работа. Но я скорее вышибу себе мозги, чем сяду вышивать крестиком. Даже Бестера.

 

Цуна шел по темному коридору, ощупывая ладонью влажные каменные стены. Коридор извивался, петлял, кружил, то уходил из-под ног внезапными откосами, то горбился, заставляя медленно, с усилием после каждого шага забираться вверх. Цуна едва различал собственную вытянутую руку. Ни окна, ни факела, ничего, чтобы стало немного светлее. Несколько раз он собирался повернуть назад, но за спиной — он был уверен — точно такой же бесконечный коридор, и эта непонятная дорога из ниоткуда в никуда окончательно теряла смысл. 

«Нет уж, если идти, то вперед», — спотыкаясь на очередной неровности, бормотал Цуна. — «Должно же это хоть когда-нибудь закончиться или объясниться».

Но ничего не заканчивалось. От усталости гудели ноги, от вынужденной слепоты кружилась голова. Иногда Цуне начинало казаться, что никакой темноты на самом деле нет, просто он по-настоящему ослеп. Почему? Как? Да разве есть разница? Он просто не видит больше, и все, что остается — механически переставлять ноги, вдыхать сырой воздух с привкусом плесени и ждать спасения, которого может и не быть. 

Свет он увидел внезапно. Зажмурился, поморгал и, удостоверившись, что ему не кажется, ускорил шаг. Оказывается, он еще не совсем выдохся. Варежек не было, без них взлететь не получалось, но Цуна, оскальзываясь и запинаясь, и так несся вперед на приличной скорости. Правда к концу забега рубашку можно было выжимать, а в коридоре стало жарко, как в парной. 

Свет не исчезал, не мигал, не мутнел, горел ровно, усиливаясь и приближаясь. Звал, вел, не давал сбиться с пути. Как будто манил. Нет, заманивал. Цуна остановился так резко, что чудом удержал равновесие и не ткнулся носом в камни под ногами. Заманивал. Он перевел дыхание, вытер взмокший лоб. При нем не было оружия — ни пистолетов, ни коробочки. И ни следа пламени. Цуна чувствовал себя выжарившейся на солнце бочкой, в которой не осталось ни капли воды. Пустой, иссякший сосуд. Беспомощный и ни на что не годный. 

Губы были сухими и горькими. Цуна провел по ним таким же пересохшим языком, сжал кулаки и очень медленно пошел дальше.

Свет был жарким. Он падал на кожу оранжевыми бликами, горел так ярко, что хотелось зажмуриться, но Цуна смотрел. По щекам из обожженных глаз текли слезы. Кожу саднило и жгло, а Цуна все шел и шел, как будто прямо в солнце, которое жадно тянуло к нему лучи и распахивалось навстречу. 

Когда до цели оставалось всего несколько шагов, перед Цуной, словно из-под земли, вырос непонятный темный силуэт. Свет стал глуше, холоднее, будто человек, или кто он там был, забирал его себе. Может, именно за этим сюда и явился. А вот зачем явился сам, Цуна не знал. Сердце гулко билось о хрупкие пересохшие ребра — того и гляди раскрошит, пробьет грудь, вывалится на влажные камни, и все закончится. Он был пуст, внутри не осталось ни силы, ни желаний. Даже его свет, его пламя забирал кто-то другой. И жизни в нем оставалось немного, может, на пару вдохов. 

Цуна вдохнул.

И бросился вперед, не думая и не сомневаясь. Как в гиперрежиме. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул, выкрикнул, разрывая болью горло: 

— С дороги!

Незнакомец больше не казался темным, он будто светился изнутри, Цуна видел пульсацию пламени под кожей. Она сияла оранжевым золотом, и на ней его собственные пальцы казались черными.

Незнакомец расхохотался, поднял голову. И Цуна закричал. 

 

— Тихо, тихо, мусор, не дергайся. Все хорошо. 

— Занзас? — Цуна заморгал, вглядываясь в расплывающееся лицо, и рванулся навстречу. — Занзас! 

Было больно глотать, не хватало воздуха, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Цуна задыхался, пытаясь поверить, что это был просто сон. Просто дурацкий жуткий сон. Он цеплялся за Занзаса, комкал его рубашку и все никак не мог успокоиться. 

Занзас терпел долго, потом лег на бок и прижал к себе, крепко обхватывая руками. Сказал в макушку:

— Отошел, блядь, на две минуты. И ведь спокойно спал до этого. 

Цуна уткнулся ему в шею. Спросил, задевая губами кожу с чуть пробивающейся щетиной:

— Что случилось? 

— А я знаю? Никто тебя здесь не лапал и не насиловал, но орал ты как резаный. 

— Ты далеко ушел?

— До туалета. Поссать не дашь. 

— Извини, — Цуна нервно фыркнул и потерся носом о проступающий кадык. — Хоть штаны надеть успел? 

— Нет, блядь, с голым задом тебя спасать бросился. 

— Было бы смешно.

— Ага, оборжешься. 

Цуна вздохнул, уже почти расслабленно. Его накрывало облегчением и радостью. И от жуткого сна оставался только неприятный привкус. Зато сам он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Кажется, успел немного отдохнуть. Даже в голове прояснилось.

— По-моему, свежих следов нет, — сказал Занзас. Цуна прислушался к ощущениям. Все еще немного жгло шею, но ничего нового не было. 

— Обычный кошмар. Ничего сверхъестественного.

— Уверен? 

— Да. Там был коридор, потом пламя, а потом что-то произошло… — Цуна нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но ничего ясного не всплывало. — Не знаю, что, но было страшно.

Занзас зевнул.

— Ладно, можешь спать дальше. 

— Нет. Спать — это потом, а пока… — Цуна высвободил руки, обхватывая Занзаса за шею, и потянулся к губам. 

— Вот теперь вижу, что полегчало, — усмехнулся тот. 

 

С Занзасом всегда было так: никакой определенности в мелочах, зато полная ясность в главном. Цуна знал три вещи: Занзас не предаст Вонголу. Он никогда не станет молчать, если что-то пойдет не так, — выскажет все в лицо. На нем вообще можно было тестировать любой поступок, он реагировал сразу, иногда одобрительной ухмылкой, иногда — дулом пистолета в лицо, и Цуна даже не смог бы сказать, какой вариант ему нравится больше: пистолет заставлял держать себя в тонусе, спорить до хрипоты и мгновенно натягивать варежки. Этот жизненно необходимый навык Цуна отработал до автоматизма — даже Реборн наверняка впечатлился бы, — потому что ярости Занзаса можно было противопоставить только Небо. Он не проверял на прочность, не искал слабые места, он просто действовал, молниеносно и беспощадно. Приходилось отвечать тем же. Возможно, только поэтому замок Варии и особняк Вонголы до сих пор не превратились в руины, а они оба были живы и даже мирно просыпались в одной постели. И это была третья вещь, которую Цуна точно знал о Занзасе — их секс не был для него ни целью, ни средством. Он просто хотел, брал все, что мог, и отдавал не меньше. 

Страсть, от которой в начале отношений оба чуть не двинулись — бессонные жаркие ночи, постоянное возбуждение, перепихи на бегу, то в туалете, то прямо под носом у старцев из Альянса, когда в любую секунду может открыться дверь, — давно утихла. Теперь они иногда не виделись неделями, наверняка смогли бы и дольше, просто Цуна не хотел проверять. Он всегда срывался первым, но был уверен, что его ждут. 

Иногда он скучал по прошлому. По адреналину, риску и веселой бесшабашности. По алому огню в глазах Занзаса, по его раскаленным ладоням, в которых Цуна бился и выл, прокусывая губы, по своей жажде, которую невозможно было утолить, по жажде Занзаса, хлещущей во все стороны так, что можно было кончить от одного его взгляда. Но то, что осталось у них сейчас, Цуна не променял бы ни на что. Такую связь уже не разорвешь, слишком глубоко она пустила корни. 

— Отсосешь? — спросил Занзас, и Цуна съехал вниз, с нажимом провел руками по его бедрам, потерся щекой о живот, лизнул расплывшийся до темного пятна шрам у пупка. Мышцы под языком резко напряглись. — Опять слюни? 

— Соскучился. 

Занзас вздохнул. Он когда-то очень давно, еще до Цуны, вбил себе в голову, что у брутальных мужиков секс может быть только быстрым, жестким трахом, ярким, яростным, болезненным, без всяких соплей, языков, ласк, а если губы — то только на члене. Даже первого поцелуя добиться от него оказалось так же сложно, как сдать выпускной тест по математике. Но Цуна справился. Самое смешное, что Занзасу нравилось. И ласки, особенно языком по шрамам или под мошонкой, и мокрые пальцы между ягодиц, вокруг сфинктера, едва-едва касаясь, и поцелуи — везде. Но он никогда не признался бы в этом вслух, да Цуна и не требовал, зачем, если все ясно? 

Занзас так и лежал полностью одетым, только рубашку распахнул. Цуна сдвинул молнию, высвободил еще мягкий член, и рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Он знал вкус, солоноватый, с легким налетом горечи, знал, как от любого касания стремительно твердеет ствол, натягивается гладкая, нежная кожа на головке. И правда соскучился, так сильно, что перехватывало горло. 

Занзас не выдержал, надавил на затылок, и Цуна ткнулся носом ему в пах, с жадностью вдыхая острый запах проступающей смазки. Взял в рот, придерживая у основания, облизал, повел кончиком языка под уздечкой. Пальцы в волосах сжались, Занзас пошевелился, сгибая одну ногу в колене, и Цуна, оперевшись на локоть, начал сосать. 

Брюки мешали, Цуна дернул их ниже, просунул руку под мошонку. Занзас приподнял бедра, потерся яйцами о ладонь и снова вздохнул. Становилось жарче. Возбужденного Занзаса легко можно было использовать вместо камина или радиатора — наверное, хватило бы на целый этаж. Цуна закрыл глаза, он тоже возбуждался. Слишком медленно, все-таки бессонный режим и скопившаяся усталость давали о себе знать, но член уже натягивал трусы, и хотелось расстегнуться. 

Давление на затылок усилилось, Занзас не давал времени на передышку, и Цуна захлебывался текущей в горло слюной, запахом и желанием — своим и Занзаса. Другой рукой Занзас сжал плечо, не рассчитывая силу и пламя, но Цуна не хотел его останавливать. Отпечатки Занзаса он носил на себе едва ли не с гордостью. Любой из них означал больше, чем просто неосторожность во время секса: чистые и сильные эмоции, потерю контроля, доверие. Не то что те, которыми Цуна был покрыт сейчас. Он резко подался вперед, пропуская головку в горло. Занзас дернулся, отчетливо завоняло палеными волосами, а в рот потекла сперма. Цуна глотал, высасывал и осторожно слизывал капли, все еще удерживая член губами. Занзас расслабленно водил пальцами по шее и молчал. 

— Когда-нибудь ты оставишь меня лысым, — сказал Цуна, наконец отстраняясь. Обожженное плечо горело, но эта боль была совсем другой, от нее по телу волнами расходилось предвкушение. 

— Купим парик. 

— И мазь от ожогов.

— Извини, — глухо сказал Занзас, затягивая Цуну на себя, — иногда совсем не контролирую пламя. 

— Больше пазлов, больше Бестеров в этом доме. 

— Стада, — Занзас ухмыльнулся. 

Цуна потерся о его живот и застонал, когда Занзас сжал член прямо через брюки. 

— Главное не сожги мне яйца, на остальное плевать. 

— Постараюсь. Рискнешь сейчас? 

— Да!

Ладони Занзаса были все еще горячими, Цуна закусил губу, зажмурился, вздрагивая, и толкнулся в сжавшийся кулак. Вскрикнул, когда Занзас провел пальцами между ягодиц, толкнулся снова и выдохнул в приоткрытые губы Занзаса:

— Кончу сейчас. 

— Давай, — серьезно согласился тот. — Трахнемся, когда выспишься. 

 

На этот раз боль была нестерпимой, охватывала все тело, будто его насадили на вертел и сунули в огонь. Цуна разлепил спекшиеся губы, хотел пошевелиться, но не смог, его придавливали сверху, тяжело и надежно. Он дернул руками, но кто-то крепко сжимал его запястья над головой и тихо, но очень азартно матерился. В ушах шумело, и Цуна не сразу узнал голос, да и слова разобрал не все. 

— Спокойно, мусор, спокойно. Не дергайся, сказал!

— Дежавю, — прохрипел Цуна и закашлялся. Горло саднило, будто он несколько часов орал не замолкая. — Ничего себе. Занзас? 

— Очнулся? — спросил тот и выпустил из захвата руки. Он сидел на Цуне сверху, с силой стискивая коленями бока, будто объезжал норовистую лошадь, и выглядел потрепанным. Волосы стояли дыбом, рубашка, помятая и потемневшая не то от пота, не то от копоти, свисала двумя разорванными лоскутами, а в глазах колыхалась опасно-алая ярость. 

— Что слу…

— Рассказывай, что снилось, — перебил Занзас. 

— Не помню. — Цуна задумался. Кажется, сон был все тем же. Снова коридор, снова пламя. Очень много пламени неба. И кто-то, кто собирался забрать его себе. Присвоить, осушить источник. Выжать до капли. Цуна вздрогнул, схватился за горло. Стало нечем дышать. 

— Эй!

— Я не помню, — сказал Цуна, чувствуя себя лжецом. И вроде бы говорил правду, но что-то подсказывало: он знает больше, просто не хочет вспоминать. 

Занзас нахмурился. Потом кивнул, будто что-то для себя решил, и сухо скомандовал: 

— Вставай.

— Зачем? Может, расскажешь, что случилось? Ты что-то видел?

— О да, я видел. Вставай, говорю. Пойдем.

Он поднялся с кровати и нетерпеливо дернул Цуну за руку. 

Далеко они не ушли. Занзас выключил ночник и остановился у противоположной стены, на которой висело огромное, в рост, зеркало. Сейчас в нем виднелись только смутные силуэты, их отражения. Цуна поспешно отвернулся, но Занзас схватил его за плечи, развернул и толкнул прямо в зеркало. 

— Стой и смотри. 

Цуна едва успел подставить руки. Ладони обожгло холодом, будто не к стеклу прикоснулся, а ко льду. 

— Я не понимаю. 

— Поймешь. Смотри. 

Занзас встал позади, прижал к себе, обхватив поперек груди.

— Что видишь? 

— Нас. Но темно. — Отражение дробилось на темные пятна и матовые лужи, а они с Занзасом казались просто темными силуэтами без лиц. Сердце застучало отчетливо, заломило виски, Цуна попытался отвернуться, отвести взгляд, но Занзас встряхнул его и повторил на ухо:

— Смотри. Сейчас. 

Цуна смотрел. Занзас разжал руки, и на его ладонях зажглось пламя. Темнота в зеркале вспыхнула багровым. По рукам, от пальцев, кистей и выше поднималось алое, будто   
Занзаса заливало кровью, красной по черному. Цуна дернулся снова и чуть не сорвался на крик. Вспомнил: тот незнакомец из сна смотрел на него прямо и дерзко, и в глазах сияло оранжевое золото, пламя Неба. Сейчас на него из зеркала смотрел Занзас, и глаза у него сияли так же, только яростью, и кожа светилась, будто внутри полыхал костер, а тело ничего не значило, всего лишь сосуд. Пока еще полный. 

Цуна потянулся к зеркалу, зачарованно провел пальцами по отражению Занзаса. 

— Красиво и жутко. 

— Попробуй, — насмешливо предложил тот. Тебе понравится. 

Цуна помотал головой. Осознание наваливалось неподъемным грузом ответственности, собственной глупости и того самого страха, из-за которого не хотел принимать очевидное. До сих пор не хотел. Он знал, что в нем живет пламя, что его можно разбудить, призвать по требованию, погасить или заставить гореть ярче. Но при этом он оставался собой. Просто Цуной, не источником, не сосудом для чего-то слишком огромного и сложного, чтобы принять. Пули, таблетки, перчатки. Пламя было оружием, которое могло спасти, убить, искалечить, но его можно было забыть, спрятать в ящик стола вместе с коробочкой и жить дальше. Он до сих пор так хотел в это верить. 

— Оно ведь… не успокоится, да? Не успокоится, пока я….

— Придурок. Что «оно»? Оно — это ты. Посмотри себе в глаза, Савада. Пойми наконец, ты, бестолочь, нет никакого «оно», нет незнакомцев, которые хватают тебя за горло. Есть только ты, твое пламя, оно принадлежит тебе!

— А я — ему, — тихо сказал Цуна. Внутренности жгло и распирало от незнакомого напора, в ушах ревело, будто бушующий огонь рвался наружу.

— Не бойся, в крайнем случае закажем еще одну партию пазлов. С Натсом. 

Цуна фыркнул, прижался к зеркалу лбом, глуша холодом болезненный жар в голове, и расхохотался. Громко, жутко, зато от души. Лишь бы и правда не до истерики, подумалось отстраненно, но он уже не мог остановиться. Смех из сна звучал так же, и из зеркала так же, как там, смотрели на него распахнутые глаза, полные живого пламени. Его собственные. 

Жаркие струи огня потекли по пальцам, падали тяжелыми каплями под ноги, рассыпались, гасли, потому что Цуна не хотел спалить здесь все. Пламя слушалось, захлестывало теплом и светом, горело чисто и ярко. Цуна оттолкнулся от зеркала, вскинул руки, прищурился, купаясь в пламени, как в диковинном фонтане. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно, и каждая мышца наливалась непривычной силой. Во лбу тоже горело пламя — его персональная отметина, дар или проклятье — не разберешь. Но раз уж оно принадлежало ему, значит, чем-то он это заслужил. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Цуна, перехватывая запястье Занзаса, — пламя смешивалось, вплывало друг в друга, и золотое окрашивалось алым, а алое золотым. — Кажется, тебе тоже может понадобиться парик. 

— Переживу. Ты слишком хорошо сияешь, чтобы отказаться от такого зрелища. 

Цуна поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом и удивленно приподнял бровь: Занзас улыбался. 

За окном занимался рассвет, и в комнате начинало светлеть. Цуна опустил руки, погасил пламя и прислушался к себе. 

Ему больше не было страшно.   



End file.
